Second in Command
by Grignard
Summary: Based on the Vietnamese version of Mulan, Sakura, replacing her father, joins the army, and finds a friend in fellow recruit, Syaoran. SS, Rating just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: An Imperial Summons

**Second in Command**

_ If someone could give me a brief tutorial on how to upload chapters or how to make the tab button show up on documents, I'd be most appreciative. Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me but to the people at Clamp. Second in Command is based off of Lynette Dyer Vuong's collection of short stories in her book, _The Golden Carp: And Other Tales From Vietnam.

_

* * *

_

_ Chapter 1: An Imperial Summons_

"One, Two, Three…, block, parry, strike!" Touya thought frantically in his head. He could see his challenger grinning at him. Gritting his teeth, he knew he was losing, but refusing to give up, he stabbed at his opponent's vulnerable abdomen. Hearing a sickening clang as his sword met the cobbled stone walkway, he glanced around quickly wondering where his foe went. With a small gasp he felt the sword's point in his back and groaning, he closed his eyes in preparation for the coming blow.

"Ha, ha, ha, big brother!" Sakura crowed triumphantly, "now you have to do my chores for a whole week."

"You were cheating kaijuu," he muttered futilely, but was met with a swift kick in the shin.

"I am not a monster!" she hissed quietly and glared at him. "I won fair and square." Touya glared right back at her.

Quiet clapping ended their little glaring match, and both children bowed quietly to their father who was referring the match.

"Wonderfully played, both of you," Kinomoto Fujitaka looked upon both his children. Using his cane as support, he stood and poured them both a cup of tea. "As usual Touya, your impatience has allowed your opponent to side-step you and attack from behind."

Despite training them both equally Fujitaka was proud to see his youngest out besting her older brother. He believed both to be excellent swordsmen, fully capable of defeating any who challenged them. Sakura interrupted his quiet reverie by picking up the empty cups and tea kettle.

"I'll take these inside, Father," she murmured.

Sakura stepped inside their quaint home on the edge of a pristine lake. Keeping a wide berth from the fire lit in their kitchen fireplace, Sakura placed the dishes in the sink to wash later. Staring into the dancing flames she could feel her old fears rising. Ever since her mother's death rescuing her from their burning shed, Sakura had always felt a slight fear of fire. She felt pitiful having to ask her father or brother to light the stove everything time she had to cook, but nothing she could do would shake her trepidation of going near it. Sighing quietly, she set out the noon time lunch.

"That was a delicious meal Sakura," Fujitaka complimented her. Touya began clearing the dishes off the table when they heard a knock on their front door.

"I'll get it," Sakura sang out. Nearly tripping over a rug, she ran to answer the door.

"Why is it that she can be such a klutz just walking, but she manages to beat me at swordplay every time?" Touya questioned his father. Fujitaka could only answer with a shrug and a sympathetic smile.

"Father! It's Yukito at the door!" Sakura re-entered the room. Following her was the tale silver-haired assistant to her father at the local school and best friend of Touya. Bowing slightly in greeting, Tsukishiro Yukito sat down.

"Oh! Did you just finish lunch?" he questioned. Sakura grinned.

"I'll fix you something quick to eat," she replied cheerfully as she went back to the kitchen. She had always had a small crush on the always smiling boy, but knew that it was just an infatuation.

Making sure that Sakura had completely left the room. Yukito laid out a scroll of parchment on the table.

"No!" Touya exclaimed.

"Shh! Keep your voice down," Fujitaka admonished him. "So it's true Yukito?" he questioned the boy as he sat down.

"Unfortunately, sir. You're heard that the Huns have been attacking the northern Chinese border, but the skirmishes in the East have developed into a rebellion," Yukito said gravely. "They've asked for one male from every household that is of age and physical capability to enlist. My father is going for his household."

"I'll go," Fujitaka said quietly after reading the scroll that detailed the call to battle and reasons of war.

"No Father, you've already served. Besides with your injury, the army might not take you," Touya argued. He couldn't bear to say that his father might be killed because of that bad leg.

Fujitaka had served in the army in the previous war. Thanks to his education and unique perception in battle, Fujitaka was valued as a designer of attack and counter attack against the enemy. He had received an honorable discharge and a small stipend for the injury to his leg that would force him to walk with a cane for the rest of his life.

"I'll go. I'm the eldest and the only son. It's my duty to go," Touya retorted.

"No, I'll go," came a voice from the kitchen doorway. All three men looked up to see Sakura. Carefully placing a sandwich in front of Yukito Sakura continued. "Big Brother, no offense, but I have a better chance of surviving battle than you do."

"You can't go! He protested, "You're a girl. There's no way they're letting a girl into the army!"

"Not if I disguise myself as a boy," she countered.

Standing up and slamming his hands on the table Touya bellowed, "I can't believe that my little sister is thinking of going into the army disguised as a boy!"

"Fine! I'll challenge you for it! First person to disarm their opponent wins," Sakura exclaimed.

Stepping into the courtyard, the two participants grabbed their swords. Touya blinded by anger and fury soon found himself disarmed in less than a minute by Sakura.

Quietly Sakura murmured, "Now you see why I have to go."

"Alright," Touya admitted, "But I still don't like this idea."

The next couple of days were spent in instruction for Sakura on how to pass as a man. By carefully cutting her hair off to her shoulders, tying it up in a traditional warrior's knot, and binding her chest, she could pass for a 15 year old male despite her 18 years of age.

"Square your shoulders, take large steps, not small ones, and keep to the sidelines. You don't want to call attention to yourself, Sakura," Fujitaka warned her.

The day finally came when she would approach the main camp. Sakura stepped out the door with her pack and mounted her horse, Kero. Just as she was about to start off, she was approached by Touya.

"Kaijuu…" he muttered.  
She was about to contradict him when she saw the seriousness of his face.  
"You're my only little sister. I know family honor is important, but…" he paused quietly. "Just come back alive ok?"

Looking up quickly she observed Touya's eyes had unshed tears in them. Nodding quietly, and mounting her horse, she set off.  
"I love you," she whispered as she passed the gateway of her home.  
Sighing quietly both Fujitaka and Touya watched her as she rode off.  
"Nadeshiko watch over her," Fujitaka thought in silent prayer.

* * *

_ More emotion, and Syaoran in the next chapter. _

_Please review,  
Grignard _


	2. Chapter 2: An Amiable Friend

_Thanks dbzqtfan2004, youkaigirl64, and 1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1 for your reviews. Here's Chapter II just for you guys. _

_If anyone knows how to get the tab feature to work I'd appreciate it. _

_Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp and the idea for Second-in-Command comes from Lynette Dyer Vuong's _The Golden Carp and Other Tales from Vietnam._  
_

_  
Chapter II: An Amiable Friend_

As soon as the family gateway was out of sight, Sakura began to cry. The adrenaline of preparing for her deception was all that was holding her up at this point. It wasn't until her family and her familiar hometown was out of sight did her nervousness set in. Would her commanding officers believe that she was a man? She was going to eat, sleep, and fight with men for who knows how long. Bathing was another ordeal. Carefully she remembered her father's instructions to only bathe when no one was around, preferably late at night when the others went to bed. She sighed quietly and tried to calm her mind.

She would pretend to be Kinimoto Touya, while the real Touya would remain at Yukito's house assisting with his farm. She laughed quietly thinking that this plan was foolish. What happened if she came home with great honor? Would it be given to Touya and she would just melt back into the background? She thought for a moment, supposing that she could live with that. Another thought struck her: What if she died? How would they explain two Touyas? She had supposed that her father had already thought of an explanation but did not want her to worry, just to come home in one piece.

Flicking the reins lightly, she motioned Kero into a trot. She had to reach the main campsite before mid-afternoon. As she approached a fork in the road, she heard the hoof beats of an approaching rider. He rode on the road opposite of her village, so she guessed he was from the neighboring town.

Taking the time to observe him Sakura made a few conclusions. "Head down with a straight back. He must be an accomplished rider," she thought. As the distance between them grew shorter she saw him raise an arm in friendly greeting. She froze suddenly: should she answer back, or should she ignore him? Facing a time of loneliness in camp did not bode well with her, so she chose the former. Slowing Kero down to a walk Sakura allowed the other rider to catch up.

Up close Sakura gasped inwardly. The other rider was quite handsome. He had a lean face with quick amber eyes, which too surveyed her with amusement. Extending his hand and with a low baritone voice he introduced himself.

"My name is Li Syaoran. Are you joining the army too?" he questioned.

Remembering to lower her voice Sakura replied, "Yes. I am taking the place of my father who has already served. My name is Kinimoto Touya."

"Kinimoto?" his eyes widened in surprise as Li heard that name. "He was one of the greatest tacticians in the war and a skilled warrior. I heard stories of his great military victories and that he even served under the emperor himself. It is an honor to meet you. My father probably served alongside him at one point," Li added.

Sakura, surprised herself, nodded in acknowledgment. "My father does not speak of the war much, but I'll be sure to tell him of your praises." "If I ever get home alive," she murmured under her breath.

"Well, if we're both going to enlist we might as well travel together," Li proposed. Sakura concurred and was glad for a friend despite her disguise.

As they rode closer to the camp, Sakura learned a great deal about her new companion. Li was a part of a wealthy family and the youngest son. He had four elder sisters, who, according to him, loved to exclaim over the cuteness of their little brother, and other torturous comments. Sakura laughed out loud. When questioned about her family, she chose her words carefully.

"I have an older sister. She's 17, and very untraditional. My father taught us both swordplay and maneuvering tactics. She even plays chess." She knew that by playing the part of Touya, she would not have to make up some lie about not having any siblings.

Syaoran nodded in acknowledgement. His sisters, too, knew how to defend themselves whenever some dire need occurred, but were not very advanced. Chess was also a good means at learning strategy, but he confessed to have not known any woman who could play it. Sakura could only grin.

Her companion smiled too. He was expecting to enlist and to keep a life of solitude until the battles were over. This Kinimoto boy ("he wasn't old enough to be a man," Syaoran thought) had drawn him in. There was something in those emerald eyes which was secretive and mysterious.

* * *

The camp was crowded and very chaotic. Soldiers were milling around spitting and bragging. Boys hauled weapons, shields, and armor for captains. Scribes rushed around with imperial summons. Sakura frowned quietly. "Ugh, this is just too much," she groaned in her head.

"Don't worry," Li said as if reading her thoughts, "There'll be less people when they split us into our regiments."

Sakura grew alarmed. Was she going to be sent somewhere else? She felt a pang of sadness at having to be separated from her new found friend.

A long queue led to a table where an imperial official directed which front each soldier would serve at: up North against the Huns, or East against the rebels. Ahead of her, Sakura observed a short, slender man looking very nervous. Startled by a flash of red which peeked out of the soldier's back, Sakura swore it was a lizard. Sakura knew that lizard weren't that brilliant in red. Confused, Sakura drew her attention back to the soldier. A quick glance showed a scroll wrapped in blue ribbon. Blue: north against the Huns. Startled doe brown eyes met emerald. Giving the other soldier a small nod, Sakura wished him luck silently. He returned the nod with one of his own.

"Maybe I'm not alone in this," she thought wryly.

Turning, she gave the official her name, and in turn received a scroll. Sighing she gave it a murderous glare. Red, she was going to be fighting the resistance forces in the East. She knew it would be harder fighting against kinsman than against blood-thirsty Hun barbarians. Looking around she soon found Li, and broadly smiled when he too held up a red scroll.

Clasping her hand Li shook it with a firm grip. "Well, it looks like we'll be serving together, Kinimoto. You'll be sure to keep an eye on my back right?"

Sakura grinned at him, "As long as you keep an eye on mine too."

They both ate a quick lunch of rice, eggplant, and fish distributed by the Imperial staff.

"A bon voyage treat," Sakura said laughingly as she took her bowl.

"Or a last meal," Li remarked. That comment earned him a playful punch in the shoulder by Sakura.

Soon they set off with other soldiers assigned to the Eastern border.

* * *

_A little slow so far, but in Chapter III there's a great sword fight scene between Sakura and Syaoran. _

_Please Review_

_Grignard _


	3. Chapter 3: An Unscrupulous Challenge

_Hey everyone. Thanks for reviewing._

**.x.original.star.x.**_ : Yes, Sakura is younger than Touya, but later on it says that she pretends to be Touya so that she doesn't have to make up more lies and she can keep her story straight in her head. Sorry for the confusion._

**Stephanimegirl**_ : I'm glad you like my story. I tried to stay as far away from Mulan as possible. I put Mulan in the northern border while Sakura and Syaoran are on the eastern one. _

**Luna Moon Godess**_ : Thanks for stepping away. You can still write your story. I'd want to read it. _

**Frosted BlossomZ**_ : Yay! You reviewed twice! Thanks!_

**Youkaigirl64**_ : You reviewed twice, too! Thanks!_

_Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp, Second in Command belongs to Vuong._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter III: An Unscrupulous Challenge_

Sakura slept uneasily in her tent. Horrible images of her being discovered and inward fears of her inability to fight plagued her. Rising slightly after the sun rose, Sakura got ready for the day. She wrapped the breathable gauze around her chest and tied it securely. After dressing in a light shirt and pants, she left the tent. Glad that there were no officers around to lecture her for oversleeping and being late, she grabbed a meal of rice porridge. Loud cheers and shouts soon called her attention and she made her way to a circle of men.

At the center two soldiers were gearing for a battle. Sakura rolled her eyes. It was all just a ridiculous bunch of testosterone induced men who worked themselves into a frenzy to find out who the "alpha male" was.

Surprisingly one of the fighters was Li. The other seemed to be an oversized brute. He had probably goaded Li into fighting him, believing Li was weak because he was smaller.

"Always expect the unexpected," Sakura thought. It was a mantra she continually told the younger children in her town. They made her proud trying to exceed her expectations in order to win her praise and she was always caught unawares by their talent and knowledge. Shaking herself away from the past, she turned her attention back to the fight at hand.

Li and the man were circling around sizing each other up. Sakura scoffed out loud. She knew Li was going to win. She felt his calloused palms in the handshake he gave her, which meant many hours of hard work and sword play. The bully on the other hand had a sizable belly, which meant lots of boasts and ales rather than practice. Sakura could see, however, that he had brute strength, which proved formidable in many battles.

Breathing quietly, Li stretched and loosened the muscles in his body out and remembered the teachings of Sun Tzu in _The Art of War_, the last book his father had given him. He already had succeeded in one point against his opponent: Pretend to be weak, that he may grow arrogant.

"Yeah he certainly is arrogant," Syaoran thought crossly, watching what he referred to as "the oaf" swagger around, and not even warming up for the fight.

Getting into a swordfight was not on Syaoran's agenda of things-to-do today. He was calmly getting breakfast when a monstrous hand knocked him to the ground.

"Men first, Little One," the oaf bellowed. His cronies, several men of his behemoth size laughed and slapped their knees. Of course Syaoran was not going to take this lying down. He leapt to his feet and shoved himself into his original place in front of the rowdy men. This just earned him another push to the ground. Of course push came to shove and Syaoran found himself challenged to a sword fight.

As soon as someone shouted, "Go!" the larger man lunged forward. He thought that he could end the fight with a quick stab, but he found his sword met only air. "If he is in superior strength, evade him," Syaoran recalled mentally, as he stepped to the side and he rapped his opponent's sword hand with the flat of his blade. Nearly faltering and dropping his sword, the oaf whirled around and stabbed. Again he met only air. Breathing heavily he lunged again and again.

"If your opponent is of choleric temper, seek to irritate him. If he is taking his ease, give him no rest." Syaoran continued to poke and nag until the oaf grew tired. Seeing his opponent's sword point droop slightly, Syaoran struck lightning quick and knocked the blade out of his hand. Panting, the oaf collapsed to the ground. Syaoran turned his back to pick up his sheath. His defeated opponent had grabbed a hold of his fallen sword and was about to make a cowardly slash against Syaoran's unprotected back when he felt a sword hilt being pushed roughly against his lower back.

"You've entered this battle a tyrant, and lost as a fool. If you wish to be labeled a coward and not only face my wrath, but also your superior officer's, by all means attack," Sakura whispered to him and dug her sword harder into his back to emphasize her point.

Gulping, he laid his sword back on the ground, and slunk off to nurse his injuries.

Several of the men clapped Syaoran on the back as he went to fetch some water. Several questioned Syaoran if he would battle again. He would, Syaoran replied, if any wished to challenge him.

"How about this little runt?" exclaimed one of the oaf's cronies as he pushed Sakura forward. Syaoran frowned slightly when he saw Sakura's trepidation.

"The boy is young, maybe unskilled in swordsmanship," Syaoran thought. He was about to call it off, when he heard Sakura's answer.

"I'll fight," Sakura said in a soft voice.

Several men laughed at hearing this effeminate runt speak. Others began taking bets on how long the fight would last. The times ranged from half a minute to five. Rolling her eyes, Sakura began to stretch.

"Are you sure about this?" Syaoran whispered to her. She nodded quietly. It was the only way to shut them up, she thought.

Standing on opposite ends of the circle of spectators, Syaoran raised his sword.

"Ready?" he called out. An affirmative yes was thrown his way. He was puzzled because her sword was still sheathed but his friend had said to start so he rushed to attack.

"CLANG!" Syaoran's eyes widened in surprised as the smaller fighter's unsheathed sword met his.

"He's fast!" he exclaimed wildly in his head. Springing back he grinned widely. Kinimoto had used the momentum of swinging the sword out of the sheath to counteract his blow. Not only had it stopped his sword's movement but the force of it had numbed his hand temporarily. The other spectators gasped too. Now they stopped taking bets on how long the fight would last, but who would win. The bets were Syaoran with 20 to 1 odds.

Sakura slashed quickly, taking Syaoran by surprise. She smirked and said, "He will win who, prepared himself, waits to take the enemy unprepared."

"Great, he also knows Sun Tzu," Syaoran thought dryly as he barely managed to block the blow. What followed were a series of attacks and parries which only the quickest eye could discern. Anyone who blinked missed a series of spectacular swings and near-misses.

Syaoran would attack, only to be blocked and met with an attack by his quick opponent.

Sakura struck at the miniscule weak points that she could see. She knew that she was not as strong as Li, but could use his strength against him. This ploy was working at first, but he began to back away and make defensive moves instead.

"He's going to tire me out!" she realized with a gasp.

Quickly devising a plan she took a chance. Attacking her sword directly at his blade, she forced him to make a wide parry to counteract her strike. Taking the opening his sword made, she dashed forward until she was nearly flush with his body and stopped her sword point a hair's breath away from his abdomen. Glancing upward she could see his triumphant grin. She followed his eyes to see that his arms were raised above her, his sword point directly above the space between her shoulder blades on her back.

A giant roar rose from the crowd. "A TIE!" they all shouted.

Sakura could fear the heat from her friend's body and blushing quickly stepped away. She had never been so close to another man before. "Guess I'll have to get use to it," she concluded, "I'll be staying with about one hundred of them."

"Are you okay?" Syaoran questioned her, "Your face is all red."

"It's from the fight," she replied pathetically hoping he would buy her excuse. He nodded and gave her a ladleful of water.

Both of them were met with loud clapping as they headed back towards the mess tent. Glancing up, they noticed their superior officers.

"Wonderful, absolutely fantastic swordplay, you two," they exclaimed. "We could barely follow the action, and to end with a draw! You'll both give the rebels something to worry about." They broke up the ring in order to discern which soldiers were new recruits and which were seasoned veterans.

Their remark brought Sakura back down to reality. They were here to defend their country, not show off their skills. She couldn't help but smile however, when the oaf and his cronies stayed a good two meters away from both she and Li.

"That was a great fight, Li," Sakura complimented him.

"Thanks, you did well too. Did your father teach you?" he asked.

"Of course. He could probably still best me, if not for his leg," Sakura admitted.

Syaoran laughed and replied, "I fear for those who had to fight him. You are a formidable foe, Kinimoto."

Sakura grumbled quietly, embarrassed by all the compliments. "Let's go see what our assignment is today," she said standing up.

The officers had assigned the both of them to work with the newer recruits to teach or hone their sword and fighting skills. As night fell, Sakura, exhausted, crawled back into her tent.

"And so ends my first day…" she murmured quietly as she fell into dreamless sleep.

* * *

_As always, Please review,  
Grignard _  



	4. Chapter 4: An Alarming Battle

_Thanks, _**kim.t, islandsdreams, .x.original.star.x., .Aurorablu., youkaigirl64, Frosted BlossemZ, and Lynne102**_ for reviewing. This will be short for now. I'll update sooner._

_

* * *

__  
_

_Chapter IV: An Alarming Battle_

The weeks training at the camp soon flew by. One day, Sakura woke early, before dawn to prepare a letter to her father and brother. With the army soon setting off towards the Eastern border, she wasn't sure when she would be in contact with them again. She wrote quickly, explaining that her training had been completed with flying colors and that all was well. She was careful not to say anything about her situation, for fear of somebody intercepting the letter.

Li too was penning a letter. He had a cousin posted in the Northern regiments that were battling the Huns.

_Shang,_

_Answering your letter, the training here went well. I have discovered a worthy swordsman who keeps my skills honed. I know you questioned my decision of not accepting a commanding position but I felt like it would be through familial connections and not having earned it. You studied hard in school and your father personally trained you, so you rightly earned your position of Captain. I understand the soldier that you had trouble with, Ping, has actually improved. Like always Cousin, expect the unexpected. My division sets out East today. May the Gods give you luck on your campaign._

_Syaoran_

Syaoran sighed quietly as he folded up the letter. The regiment was actually going to the front lines to replace the battle weary and wounded. Lately though, mail carriers were being intercepted by rebels in order to learn of troop movement. They were even going through personal letters, so he couldn't tell his cousin everything. Syaoran really wanted to tell of his puzzling friend, but Shang wouldn't know what he was talking about anyways. He chuckled quietly at his cousin's last letter lamenting the idiocy of new recruits. The worst was a young soldier, Ping, who was inept at every aspect of war. He had improved by leaps and bounds apparently.

"Li?" A quiet voice interrupted his thoughts. Looking up he saw the smiling face of Kinimoto. "It's time to go," his friend said.

Riding Kero, Sakura and the whole division set off towards the East and soon began hearing sounds of battle. Gulping she tightened her sword buckle around herself and checked to make sure that her knife boot and bow and arrows were in place.

"Nervous?" Li questioned her.

"Terrified," she answered back.

He flashed a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine," he whispered to her but, suddenly looking grave, he grasped her shoulder. Sakura brushed her fingertips against his knuckles lightly.

"I know. I'll look after you and you for me. We'll see each other after the battle," she said softly. Nodding Li reined his horse closer to hers, determined to stay by his friend. A sudden bugle charge geared everyone into action. The battle was on.

Nothing in training could have prepared Sakura for what she was about to experience. Attack a stuffed dummy or even practices against Li were nothing compared to an enemy soldier wanting to kill you. She stared into the eyes of a foe, startled eyes of a boy younger than she, actually. There were both on horseback and for a moment, she could see that he was a soldier just like her. Recruited, and forced to leave his family, she guessed that he was just following orders from a leader who had a quarrel with the emperor. It was probably just a minor quarrel too. Maybe the emperor offended the leader with a careless comment, but it ended up with Sakura staring into the bewildered face of a mere child.

Clumsily the boy jabbed weakly at Sakura's shoulder. Swiftly, her training kicked in and before she knew it her sword had buried its way straight into his heart. Watching in horror she could see his eyes cloud over into death in a matter of seconds. Wrenching her sword out, she stared at the blood stained steel in her hand, and saw the boy collapse and lay unmoving on the ground. From there on, Sakura was on autopilot as she stabbed and thrust her sword at enemy soldiers. Seeing the other officers occupied in battling and none to guide the forces, she gathered some soldiers with her. She knew Li had gone off into the main body of the fray and she slowly made her way towards him.

She saw him battling the enemy leader, and with the battle light in her eyes she charged towards him. Yelling out instructions, she ordered one half of her group to circle the main body and the other half to attack from behind in a pincer movement. Li, too, was shouting orders to another group. Joining him, Sakura began to fight the leader in sword-to-sword combat. Against two experienced soldiers the rebel leader began to falter, but he still grinned in arrogance.

"For every man you kill," he called out, "ten more will take their place."

Sakura lashed out, angered that he could use his men so wastefully. "These are human lives here!" she thought angrily. She could see his smile fade though when he saw his forces being outnumbered.

Grinning sardonically Li retorted, "Maybe you don't have as many men as you think."

Roaring in fury, he glared at both Li and Sakura and sounded a retreat. Sakura could hear the cheers of her fellow comrades at their triumphant victory, and both she and Li reined their horses in pursuit of the rebels. They both lost the rebel leader across the river, but returned to tend the wounded.

Separating the major injuries from the minor ones in triage, Sakura gave bandages and water to the wounded. She could hear the calls of the men around her, especially those of the dying. Closing her eyes, she could still feel the adrenaline flowing through her but was jolted to reality by someone calling her name. A lieutenant beckoned her over, and seeing Li with him she briskly ran over. Giving him a quick salute, she listened attentively to what he had to say.

"Congratulations on nearly routing the enemy, my friends," he said. "This battle could have been much more brutal had it not been your quick thinking, the both of you," he added. "I am making you both second in command to me. Again, my congratulations." Leaving them, he instructed them to meet in the officer's tent after they cleaned up to prepare for the next battle.

Making sure he was gone from her sight, Sakura sprinted away towards the nearest tall bushes. Retching she emptied the small contents of her stomach into the grass and stumbling away she sunk to her knees. With hands shaking, she realized that her adrenaline was gone and all she could see were images of the startled boy and of the wounded. Startled she began to weep quietly until she felt a warm hand rub her back in small circles. Looking up she was surprised to see Li there, quietly comforting her.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why is it that when I kill a boy even younger than me, that I get promoted to second-in-command?"

"Such are the spoils of war," he replied sadly to her.

All Sakura wanted to do was throw herself into his arms and bawl her eyes out, but she restrained herself to stay in her spot. She did, however, continue to cry silently.

"You killed him swiftly, did you not?" he inquired after a brief pause.

Confused Sakura nodded.

He smiled slightly. "I know that he felt no pain, and that you gave him an honorable death, Kinimoto. His family would be proud."

Sakura scoffed quietly. "He would still be alive if it hadn't been for me," she added weakly.

"But then you would not be here," Syaoran countered. "It's him or you. You knew that when you entered the battle."

"It still doesn't make me feel better," she said in a low voice. She met his eyes wondering. "How come you didn't throw up?"

He blushed slightly. "I already did while you were attending the wounded… and I also cried my eyes out," he added sheepishly. Sakura patted him gently on the shoulder in acknowledgement glad that he too felt her pain.

Helping his companion up, Syaoran gave him a stern glance. "We'll get the leader in the next battle, so we can end this bloodshed." Nodding in understanding, Sakura's face hardened and set off with Syaoran with fire in her soul. The rebel leader would pay. The next hour was spent with the other officers in devising military strategy to win the war as quickly and with as much minimum loss of life possible.

* * *

_Please review,  
Grignard _  



	5. Chapter 5: An Astonishing Find

_Thanks Lynn102, .Aurorablu., 1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1, Kokari, youkaigirl64, Firalyn Tiatra, sparkle00, Windflight, jeweljade, and Broadway Belle!_

_The story of Mulan has been modified many times by different cultures. There's probably a Indonesian and Laotian version too. My story is based off of the Vietnamese version, which is why it is so similar to Mulan. This is about all the Mulan interaction that's going to happen, so sorry if you guys were expecting more.

* * *

_

_Chapter V: An Astonishing Find_

Sakura awoke groaning slightly. Every muscle in her body ached. She had a sparing match with Li the night before, with the same ring of men, the same bets, and the same result. Five months had passed already without any sign of the rebels. The other men had become restless and bored, but she was welcoming the quiet.

Glancing through her tent flap she noticed that it was still a couple of hours before dawn. Knowing she couldn't get back to sleep, she threw on some clothes and crept outside. She picked a scenic spot overlooking the full moon. Sighing, she wondered if her father and Touya were alright. Fighting back a wave of homesickness and tears, she closed her eyes, but leapt up when she felt a hand against her shoulder. Whirling around her alarmed emerald eyes melt concerned amber ones.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded in reply.

"Would you like some company? Unless you want to be alone," he added quickly.

"Please," she begged. "I need someone to distract me." The two of them spoke of their thoughts and other small talk, and then watched the sunset in silence.

Letting out a quiet sigh Syaoran broke the silence. "I used to do this often at my home. Whenever things got hectic or if I got lonely, I would just sit outside in my garden and watch the sun rise." He let out a small chuckle. "You live in the next town over. Maybe we could have been friends."

Sakura laughed softly, "Yeah maybe." In reality, as a girl, she would have been expected to remain at home, either tending the household or doing her chores, but most certainly not running around with a boy. It was lucky she even learned of sword play or strategy. Sakura allowed herself to remain sitting, content in Li's presence.

Syaoran wished to question Kinimoto more about his past when a voice interrupted him.

"Commanders! The rebels have been spotted in a village south of here!" a soldier reported. Getting the okay from the other officers, Sakura and Syaoran leapt on their horses in pursuit accompanied with a small scouting team.

Approaching the village, Sakura frowned. She could smell smoke and charred wood. Shoving down the initial panic to turn away she entered the village. It was still burning from rebel fire.

"They must have stolen the supplies and then burned the village," Syaoran bitterly said. Sakura concurred, subtly guiding her horse into a wide distance from the dancing flames.

"I'll look in this direction," Sakura said and headed off towards the village square. A soft sound met her ears. Nearly imperceptible sounding, she slowly got off her horse wondering where the noise was coming from. Drawing her sword she made sure there were no foes around her, but froze in front of a burning inferno.

A tall house loomed in front of Sakura, flames pouring out from the windows. For an instant, Sakura could hear the screams of her mother, who was killed rescuing her from a house fire. Sakura escaped the flames with a small burn on her back but she could never overcome her fear of fire. Now she faced the blaze, but instead of the screams of her mother, she was really hearing those of a small child. Before she could reconsider her actions, she rushed inside.

Confused and disoriented she could only see thick, black smoke. Forcing herself to stay low to the ground, she crawled on her hands and knees and followed the sobbing voice. Coughing because of the lack of air, she suddenly spied the child curled at the top of the stairs against the banister. With shock she realized that the stairs were about to collapse.

"Jump!" she screamed out with outstretched arms. Standing, the child gave a tremendous leap straight into Sakura's arms. Quickly, Sakura rushed out just as the stairs, and then the house collapsed. Breathing heavily she swept the bangs from the youngster's face.

"It's a girl!" she realized as she stumbled to her knees. Laying the girl, who had fainted, carefully on the ground, she could see Syaoran running towards her.

"I didn't see any survivors where I looked. Are you okay?" he asked with concern. She gestured to the girl in front of him.

"Give her some water," she instructed him. Syaoran held his canteen of water to the girl's lips as she drank eagerly. Sakura checked to make sure the little one had no broken bones or other injuries. She gave a grateful sigh, glad to see that the girl was perfectly fine. She looked to be about two years old. Sadly her mother and father had perished in the flames. Glancing up at the smoldering ruins, Sakura was overjoyed that she managed to save a life instead of taking one and she knew that though her fears were not gone, it was a step closer to conquering them.

"Baba… Mama…" the girl weakly called out.

"We should take her back," Syaoran said. As he was bending down to pick her up, a loud wail met both their ears. Suddenly he was glomped (or tackled ) from behind by a whirlwind dressed in red.

"Oh save me, save me!" a girl screeched out. "Oh the rebels are everywhere!"

Sputtering, Syaoran choked out, "The rebels are gone, now let go of me!"

The girl did so, and smiling inconsiderately she replied, "Oh my hero!" and promptly latched onto his arm. Syaoran, being the gentleman he was, assisted her onto his horse and began to lead the both of them back to the campsite. Rolling her eyes, Sakura gently picked up the little girl and slowly trailed Syaoran. Kero obediently trotted behind.

"It was just horrible!" the girl narrated dramatically. "I had just gone to feed my poor, ill grandmother when the whole village just burst into flames. My name is Yukina by the way," she added.

Syaoran groaned quietly as the girl chatted to him, and only to him the whole way. Sakura, on the other hand, could only guess that she had no grandmother and that the whole ploy was to snare the attentions of her friend.

"This girl must have a weak spot for men in uniform," she surmised.

At the campsite, the two survivors were taken to the medic tent to check for injuries. Both came out healthy, but the doctor kept the little girl in for overnight observation. Sakura, worried about the child, checked in a couple of times during the examination.

Yukina was questioned on what exactly happened during the attack, a story she all too eagerly told. Mainly full of her exaggerated heroic actions, the others could discern through her lies that a rebel army had blitzed the town and stolen all the supplies. Yukina, unfortunately, did not know any information about the little girl. The moment the medical soldiers released her she promptly latched her "claws" back onto Syaoran.

"I have no place to go to," she purred seductively to Syaoran. "Maybe I should stay here for now."

Syaoran replied, "We have scouts looking at nearby villages to take you and the other girl in. You're welcomed to stay until then."

"With you?" Yukina added coyly.

Crossly, Sakura interrupted this sickening spectacle. "She can take my tent _and_ I'll sleep outside," she added swiftly seeing the girl's eyes light up.

Surprised Syaoran glanced over at his friend. "You can't sleep outside. Winter is coming and the nights are supposed to be freezing over here."

Sakura thought for a moment. She was used to warmer climates due to the fact that her town was in the southern area of the country. However, under no circumstance was she going to be rooming with Li! She protested his every argument, until he reached into her tent and pulled her belongings out and placed them into his tent. She sighed inwardly, grateful that she had packed the items necessary for her to appear as a man securely into the secret compartment of her knapsack.

"It'll be a tight squeeze sometimes, but it'll be better than you sleeping outside," he said with authority. "No more arguments," he added when she was about to open her mouth to protest again. Conceding defeat, she left to gather the rest of her things and to get the tent ready for Yukina. Sakura could see the vixen pouting slightly as she placed the rest of her items into Li's tent.

Reassessing the situation, Sakura could see that her usually routine would not change much. She always wore her bindings throughout the whole day and even at night, just in case of a surprise attack and she made sure her "questionable" belongings were also hidden. She of course, couldn't change in front of Li, and she would probably have to leave the tent whenever she or he did.

Night fell, and she and Li got ready to sleep. She had already changed in the bushes outside and as quick as she could she lied on the ground and drew the blanket over her. Seeing Li about to take his shirt off, she quickly turned over to face the tent wall. She blushed heavily. From the fluttering of the candle light she could see his shadow cast against the white canvas. Long, lean arms, flat torso, strong legs… Sakura mentally slapped herself to stop her wandering eyes.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Syaoran questioned his friend, who seemed to be buried very deep under the blankets.

"A little," he could hear a soft voice from under the mound. "I guess with an older sister, you learn not to walk around shirtless or anything. I'm not used to dressing around other people."

Syaoran chuckled softly. "Yeah with four older sisters, you learn quickly to knock on a door _before_ you enter their room. They really value their privacy," he said with a laugh. "Okay, you can look now." He smiled as he heard a soft laugh from the embarrassed soldier.

"Thanks Li, for putting up with me and letting me stay here."

Syaoran looked up to meet the eyes of Kinimoto. For an instant, he lost himself in those emerald orbs. Blinking rapidly, he smiled and wished his friend a goodnight as Kinimoto fell asleep. Laying down he didn't sleep immediately but continued to wonder about his new bunkmate. When he did sleep, he continued to see those mysterious eyes in his dreams.

* * *

_Please review,  
Grignard _  



	6. Chapter 6: An Adorable Child

_Thanks everyone for reviewing! Sorry for the extremely long update. Individual reviewer thanks are on bottom._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter VI: An Adorable Child_

Mostly from Syaoran's point of view, so don't get confused at Sakura's gender.

Poke….Poke….Poke…Giggle. Syaoran groggily opened his eyes. Startled, he awoke to find laughing emerald eyes. Giggling, the child Kinimoto rescued, stared at him. Fully awake he was surprised to see her lying close to Kinimoto, who had one arm slung around the little girl's waist.

"Shh, Mama's sleeping," the girl whispered cutely, with one finger against her lips to signal Syaoran to be silent.

Syaoran smiled at her. She had probably escaped from the medical tent and sought out Kinimoto's company. Since the girl had awoken, she had refused to be fed anything, except by Kinimoto and called him "Mama" at every second. This earned a few amused guffaws by the other soldiers, but with a stern glance from Kinimoto they all shut up, perhaps due to the fact that the slim soldier could best each one in a swordfight in under a minute. He held his arms out to the little girl, who immediately crawled into them.

Picking her up he said in a low voice, "Let's let Mama sleep and see what we can get for the both of us to eat." Walking with her into the mess tent he hunted out some rice and eggs and began to feed her.

Sakura awoke and after seeing Syaoran not there, she left her tent. Spying him over in a sunny grassy area with the child, she smiled to see him feeding her. He was making little bird noises as he waved the spoon of rice in front of her face, pretending that a little baby bird wanted to land in her mouth. He also carefully wiped off the drop of milk which dribbled down her mouth, as she sipped from her cup.

Syaoran paused in feeding her to correct her. "No, not Baba. Li. Can you say Li?" he instructed her.

"Baba!" The voice chirruped back.

Syaoran sighed quietly. Now he knew what Kinimoto felt. Any attempts to correct the child in their real names had failed. Of course, this would mean a lot of teasing from the others. He spied Kinimoto watching from afar.

"I hope you didn't teach her that," he said teasingly.

Kinimoto held up his hands in innocence. "It wasn't me," he said. He walked over and sat down with the child who was calling out, "Mama!" excitedly. He began playing peek-a-boo, and took over feeding her.

"You know you're really good with children," Syaoran said in observation. This earned a soft chuckle from Kinimoto.

"You too, Li. You'd make a good father one day," his friend complimented back. When the child had finished eating, Syaoran began to play a clapping game with her hands.

"So how many children do you want to have?" Kinimoto asked.

Syaoran looked up startled. "I guess I haven't thought about that. I'd probably want a son and a daughter." He shrugged, "I would probably discuss it with my wife."

Kinimoto looked surprised. "You'd actually consult with her?" Sakura was in fact amazed that he would do such an unorthodox thing. In typical households men made all of the major decisions, under no input from the wife. She scoffed quietly. Most decisions made in the household had to be carried out by the wife anyway, but she would have no choice in the matter.

Syaoran chuckled quietly, "Blame it on my mother. My father died at a young age, so all I've ever known is my mother's teachings. She's always believed in the intelligence of women, and that for every man, there is a strong woman beside him."

Kinimoto nodded in agreement, "My mother died when I was three rescuing me from a fire. My father raised me and my sister, and he taught us both that we were equal even though we might not have the same opportunities in life. That didn't stop my father from teaching us both untraditional skills. Because of our small farm, both my sister and I know how to cook, clean, and do laundry. However, we also know martial arts, how to swordfight, and how to win intelligently."

"You and your sister sound amazing," Syaoran admitted. He was also surprised on how much talent Kinimoto possessed, but a small cry interrupted his thoughts.

Kinimoto had picked up the fidgety child and set her on the floor to explore the grass.

"I want to name her," he said. "It's hard calling her 'hey you' all the time."

Syaoran agreed knowing that she was too young to tell them her own name.

"How about naming her Nadeshiko?" Kinimoto proposed. "She reminds me so much of my mother. She has the same hair and even eye color as her."

"Nadeshiko…" Syaoran tried it out. The little girl glanced up at them in confusion. He tried again but was met with the same results. He tried a different method. Pointing to himself, he said "Baba." Pointing to Kinimoto, he said "Mama." Waving away Kinimoto's protests, he pointed to the little girl and said "Nadeshiko" very carefully.

Laughing Nadeshiko clapped her hands eagerly. Syaoran pointed to himself and she squealed out "Baba!" Pointing to Kinimoto, she called out "Mama" and when he pointed to herself, she said "Nadeshiko." It took her a couple of tries to really sound the word out, but managed to say it in the end.

"Not the best of methods, but it works," Kinimoto said who promptly picked Nadeshiko up and swung her around. He blew on her stomach and made funny faces while congratulating her on learning a new word. Eagerly she clapped her hands demanding more and for the rest of the morning Syaoran found himself and Kinimoto at Nadeshiko's beck and call learning new words or entertaining her.

Rolling his eyes at Kinimoto's accusation that if Nadeshiko was his child, she would be "Daddy's little girl," by spoiling her rotten, he gave some paper and colors to play with. A contented silence fell over him and Kinimoto as they both helped Nadeshiko to color, until a familiar squeal was heard.

"Oh that is so adorable! I just love children," Yukina shrieked while intruding on their personal space. She held her arms out to Nadeshiko, but the little girl hid herself behind Syaoran. Kinimoto gently picked her up.

"Come on," Syaoran heard him whisper. "Let's let Baba talk to the nice woman."

Giving the two of them a murderous glare, he muttered under his breath, "I'll swear I'll get you back for this." With shoulders shaking from held back laughter, Sakura left the two of them alone. She secretly however played with Nadeshiko in an area where they could not seen but where she could also eavesdrop _man, this word looks wrong_ on the whole conversation.

Syaoran knew that Kinimoto was not very far away, but it did not mean that his ordeal was anymore enjoyable. He listened to Yukina prattle on about how many dishes she could cook, how perfect she could pour tea, or how delicate her sewing was. She exclaimed that she would make an excellent wife for her future husband.

Finally getting a word in edgewise, he asked, "So, what do you think about when you're not performing chores for your future husband?"

She looked confused for a second. "Why anything he would want me to think," she replied.

Syaoran was shocked for a moment. "But don't you think about anything other than him?" He paused for a moment, "Like what do you think about this war?"

She stared at him blankly, "Why would I need to think about things like that? That's for men and not at all for women."

Unable to stand her idiocy anymore, Syaoran made up an excuse about checking on their supplies and quickly rushed off. Sakura and Nadeshiko found him banging his head several times against a tent pole.

Pausing, he exclaimed, "If I ever hear my sisters sounding so vapid and empty-headed…I'll…I'll throw them all into our backyard lake!"

Sakura agreed too. Overhearing Yukina's comments had made her so angry, that she didn't notice she was crushing one of Nadeshiko's pictures in her hands until the little girl threw her arms around Sakura's neck.

Syaoran, holding up Nadeshiko, looked into her eyes and instructed her, "Cook, clean, fight, learn how to play chess… heck, go dress in men's clothes and join the army. I won't care. I'd love you, as long as you don't end up like her."

Sakura felt her heart nearly leap out of her chest hearing his "join the army" comment, but quickly recovered. "I'm glad you feel that way, Li. If my sister were here, Yukina would not be able to stand for a week."

He grinned, and stared at her. "So your sister has a temper, eh? Ha ha, sounds just like you."

Blushing, Sakura busied herself with fixing Nadeshiko's dress. "Yeah just like me," she added under her breath.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. A local town was found that agreed to adopt Nadeshiko and to take in Yukina.

Wailing piteously, Nadeshiko clung to both Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran swallowed back the lump in his throat seeing her tears. He saw Kinimoto, on the other hand, bend down to her level.

"Don't cry," she said sternly. Never hearing this tone of voice from her new Mama before, Nadeshiko stopped crying and looked up. "Be a good girl, and be strong. Don't let anyone tell you want you can and can't do." Kinimoto unhooked a jade pendant from around his neck and fastened it around Nadeshiko's. Staring into her eyes for a moment, he hugged her and whispered, "I love you and I _will_ find you."

Nadeshiko stared at the nice person who looked so much like her mother. She memorized the sensation of the person's soft hands, laughing eyes, and beautiful smile… just like her real Mama, the one who went to the Celestial Palace (that's heaven in Eastern folklore). She looked up to see the wavy amber hair of the other man, who bent down too, his calming voice, and his strong arms… just like Baba, who went with her old Mama. She didn't understand everything that her new Mama said, but she knew that everything would be okay. Closing her eyes, she wrapped her arms around both their necks.

"Bye Mama, Baba," she whispered. Straightening up, she calmly made her way over to where Yukina and the escort (whom Yukina was now eyeing) were. The soldier picked up Nadeshiko and carefully placed her in front of him on the horse. Yukina sat in the back, clinging very tightly to him. With a shout, the soldier set off for the village, and just like that Nadeshiko was gone from their lives.

Kinimoto touched Syaoran's shoulder in a light caress. "The officers want to plan our next move," he said in an emotion filled voice. "I gave Nadeshiko my mother's necklace, the one that she wore when she died, so I can find her again."

With great surprise at his conviction to find Nadeshiko, Syaoran could not help but stare into Kinimoto's eyes again. "I'll be there in a moment," Syaoran said as he patted his friend on the back. As soon as Kinimoto was out of sight, he let the tears that he was holding in slip out. He knew that city orphanages were not the best place for a child, especially a female one, to be in, and swore that he'd find Nadeshiko too.

He couldn't help but recall the warmth and unique scent from Kinimoto's close proximity when Nadeshiko hugged the both of them. Scrubbing his face with the back of his hands, he quickly jogged over to the officer's tent for the meeting.

It was going to be another long week.

* * *

_Please review,_

_Grignard_

**sparkle00**_- Thanks for reviewing!_

**BabyPenguin**_- Apparently fencing is simple to learn and totally fun. You should try it. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Marine Brother Shran**_- Eek. I'm staying as far away from rated M and lemons as possible. Sorry! Thanks for the suggestions, I'll keep them in mind _

**Kokai, Broadway Belle, lightbird**_- Thanks so much for your reviews!  
_

**Youkaigirl64, .AuroraBlu., Lynne102, Frosted BlossomZ, kim.t, jeweljade, Firalyn Tiatra, Windflight, stephanimegirl**_- Thanks! You guys are the best for reviewing since the beginning! __Y'all really keep me going._


	7. Chapter 7: An Appalling Rematch

_Thank you for your reviews! You guys are so perceptive and it is so enjoyable hearing from you. Here's a treat for Halloween._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter VII: An Appalling Rematch_

Months had passed and still the rebels remained underground. Morale fell low and the soldiers grew impatient. Random fights soon broke around camp and both Sakura and Syaoran spent much of their time maintaining order among the troops, but they too grew worried. Would they have to remain encamped forever?

Soon word had risen that the rebels were seen two villages east from their current position and the officers quickly devised a plan. It was a simple plan really: divide the rebel's forces into three groups. The Lieutenant would lead a third of their ranks to attack the middle division, hopefully led by the rebel leader, Kinimoto with another third would attack the left flank, and Li with the rest of the men, the right.

But the best laid plans don't always turn out the way they should.

They were scouting adequate conditions in the field for the soldiers to battle in: a wall of earth so that there would be no sneak attacks from behind, even footing to roll the cannons on, etc, when suddenly there were surrounded by rebel soldiers.

Scrambling to find cover from enemy cannons and attacks, both Sakura and Syaoran managed to rally their soldiers and launch a counterattack. Luckily the rebels seemed ill equipped and untrained, but they fought with an unearthly frenzy, as if their very lives depended on it. Many imperial soldiers fell before their attacks.

Gritting her teeth Sakura fought the urge to run. She wasn't a common soldier following orders anymore; she was a commander in charge of human lives. If the other soldiers saw her run then they would lose morale and the battle would be lost.

Slash, stab, parry, attack… over and over again Sakura kept a mantra in her head: These were the men who killed Nadeshiko's parents and burned the village. There were rules to war. Only a person that didn't have a soul would kill a child or raze an entire village full of civilians. She heard crazed laughter come from across the field. Speaking of someone who didn't have a soul…

The rebel leader brandished his sword wildly around his head. Cackling madly he ordered his soldiers to keep fighting. He truly thought that he had the upper hand. He hacked and hewed his way through waves of soldiers all the while babbling words to himself. He would defeat this pitiful band of soldiers in order to get his revenge on the arrogant Emperor. In truth, he didn't remember why he was fighting, just that his predecessor fought the Emperor, and therefore so must he.

"Too bad the boss isn't around to see how victorious I am," the rebel leader thought. "Oh wait, he not around because I killed him to assume power," he remembered. Grinning with his devious deed, he continued to fight.

Glancing around, he spotted the emerald eyed boy whom he had fought with in the previous battle. A skilled warrior, he recalled. Perfect, his sword was thirsting for worthy blood anyway. Just as he was about to rein his horse over to challenge the warrior, another man on horseback intercepted him.

"A foolish move, young one," he threatened. "It will be your last."

The soldier was in fact Li Syaoran. He knew the intentions of the rebel leader and leapt in to defend his friend.

"There's no way you're going to touch him without first going over my dead body," Li growled menacingly.

"That can be arranged," he uttered wickedly, and with a charge the rebel leader attacked.

The two battled mercilessly. Though the leader was an experienced fighter he increasingly found his opponent frustrating and could land no cuts or blows on him.

"You're quite good," he complimented Syaoran. "You know," he wheedled, "you can come and join my side. Just desert and I'll give you everything: riches, women, even a piece of the new kingdom after I rebuild it in my image." His cajoling had no affect on Syaoran, however.

In disgust, Syaoran could only spit out, "I refuse. I would never join your side and I'd rather die than live under your rule."

With a malicious grin, the leader muttered an ominous, "So be it." Unbeknownst to Syaoran he had concealed in his sleeve sand crushed to it finest. It was guaranteed to be aggravatingly painful and blinding. Flinging it directly into Syaoran's eyes, he then launched a fatal blow to Syaoran's neck.

Crying out in pain, Syaoran ducked his head into his hands to rub out the sand. This move saved his life. His helmet deflected the fatal blow instead but caused him to lose consciousness. He fell lifelessly off his horse and onto the field.

Sakura cried out, thinking that it was a death blow. She charged the leader and began slashing at him with her sword. The leader, taken aback by the surprise and ferociousness of the attack, received a wound along his arm.

Growling, he spat, "You'll pay for that," and quickly began slashing back.

The blows began landing very quickly. Both were evenly matched also but Sakura began making careless mistakes due to her anger. She fortunately evaded the fatal blows and began to clear her mind and concentrated on finding the weak points in his attack.

For each one of her attacks she chanted in her mind, "This is for my father...! For Nadeshiko…! For her family...!" She groaned inwardly. The blows she struck felt like hacking at pure stone and her hands began to feel numb. Suddenly she spotted it: his fatal flaw.

Below his left elbow was a small window of flesh which was unshielded by his tough armor. A careless tied knot had come undone in his armor plating and the area between his third and fourth ribs was left even further exposed.

Lightning fast she struck and her sword plunged deep into his body. As she struck, however, the rebel leader's sword gouged a deep wound in her left arm. With blood spewing from his mouth, the leader began to laugh eerily. He toppled to the ground and was still laughing as Sakura leapt off her horse and pushed her sword deeper into his body.

"What's so funny?" she called out, angry that the man would be laughing even in mortal peril.

Weakly, he gasped out with bloodied lips, "I'll see you… in the underworld…" and with those last words his eyes clouded over into death. Glaring at his dead corpse in anger, Sakura could only rip her blade out and spit on his body.

She dashed to where Syaoran had fallen and she quickly felt for a pulse. Gasping with relief she felt a strong pulse and saw the soft rise and fall of his chest. Taking her water canteen she carefully placed his head in her lap and began to rinse the grit and sand from his eyes.

Syaoran let out a groan. Slowly becoming aware of his surroundings he felt something brush against his face. Whatever it was felt heavenly like a gentle loving touch. Softly he whispered, "Are you an angel?"

He heard a quiet laugh and a voice answer, "You must be really out of it Li, if you can't even recognize a friend." He felt a soft hand carefully sweep sand away from his eyes.

As soon as he could open his eyes, he saw the worried face of Kinimoto. "I thought I was dead," Syaoran replied awkwardly.

"I thought you were too," his friend whispered. Syaoran pulled himself to his feet with the help of his friend and smiled to see that they were both alive. Sakura sighed quietly. If this was not a battlefield, and if she were not a man, maybe things would have turned out differently between her and Li.

Staring into Kinimoto's eyes, which were strangely swirled with emotions, Syaoran clutched his fist with anger. To think that the rebel leader had done something so cowardly as throwing sand in battle! He could have died… Kinimoto could have died. Eyes widening he realized that Kinimoto had fought the leader all by himself.

"The rebel leader!" he exclaimed suddenly glancing around.

"Dead," Kinimoto answered back with some bitterness. Syaoran looked around in surprise. Most of the rebel troops had surrendered seeing the fall of their leader, and the ones that were still fighting in desperation were quickly being defeated. His glance suddenly shifted to his co-commander who had stumbled and was looking awfully pale.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

Breathing heavily Sakura had felt fine, with the defeat of the rebel leader, but unexpectedly she felt a sensation like a thousand needles were pricking all over her body, and that her head was in a vice. "No," she whispered weakly before falling to the ground. Her arm was throbbing. She saw the crimson blood which betrayed her wound coming from her left arm and as she fell she could feel Syaoran scoop her up and start running to the medic tent.

Struggling to remain conscious, she clutched at his shirt frantically, "Don't let them take off my shirt." Syaoran shushed her, urging her to save her strength and not to talk. "It's old, just rip the sleeve," she continued. "Please, promise me!" She had said that last comment with such desperation that Syaoran paused in his running to look at her.

"I promise," he replied confusedly. Suddenly Sakura fainted. The last voice that she heard was Syaoran shouting her name before calling for a doctor.

Syaoran had burst into the medic tent, with a lifeless Kinimoto in his arms. Life was playing a cruel and sadistic joke on him right now. One moment he was standing next to his companion thanking the gods that the both had them had made it out of the battle alive, but then the next moment he saw Kinimoto swooning in a dead faint.

Immediately he was swamped with doctors. He quickly explained the situation, and handed the main physician the sword of the rebel leader carried by another soldier who had followed him in. Observing it critically, the doctor announced that the Commander had been poisoned based on seeing a strange oily purple substance that coated the blade. Several of the soldiers had already died from this cruel weapon, but they had received more grievous wounds than Kinimoto had.

The doctors had instructed Syaoran to remove the bloodied shirt and, obeying, he knelt down unbuttoning the top button. He paused suddenly, remember the strange, desperate look in Kinimoto's eyes. Why had he looked so scared? As if his life depended on it...

Syaoran shook his head, clearing his thoughts. It was just a plain white tunic, well, currently crimson-stained due to his injury. Supplies were low, and the original color could be restored. Lives, however, could not and time was of the essence. Making his decision, he bent down and started to unbutton farther down Kinimoto's front.

* * *

_Cliffhanger! Please review, as always,_

_Grignard _


	8. Chapter 8: An Enigmatic Dream

_Ah so many reviews! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, so without further ado... _

_

* * *

_

_Chapter VIII: An Enigmatic Dream and Leaving_

Syaoran shook his head, clearing his thoughts. It was just a plain white tunic, well, currently crimson-stained due to his injury. Supplies were low, and the original color could be restored. Lives, however, could not and time was of the essence. Making his decision, he bent down and started to unbutton farther down Kinimoto's front.

Pausing, he stared at the fluttering eyes and shallow breathing. "No," he thought suddenly. He had made a promise to Kinimoto, and he wasn't going to break it. He quickly buttoned up the ones that were opened.

Noticing a snatch of white cloth under the dusty shirt, he took his belt knife and quickly cut off the sleeve, which was soaked in blood. He stood by watching helplessly as the doctors swabbed the wound with herbs and poultices…

* * *

Sakura blinked her eyes…once…twice… Where on earth was she? She had remembered that her arm was on fire, and now she was standing in a walkway that was covered wall to wall with flowers. Inhaling deeply she breathed in their sweet scent. Slowly she let her muscles un-tense and her mind drift. It had been a long time since she could relax without fear of an enemy attack. 

Glancing around she saw a stone walkway which led through an opening through the flowers. She took was step forward to follow it, when she was suddenly aware of what she was wearing: a low cut, forest green dress made of the finest silk. Staring at her feet, she noticed that they too matched her dress and were also made of the same material. Across each delicate toe, and adorning her bodice was a gold emblem of a dragon in flight. Confused, she had thought that only wealthy individuals of high standing could wear a dragon crest.

She set off down the path, and soon was greeted with more flowers: peonies, roses, even a cherry tree in one end of the garden. "Whoever owns this land really enjoys flowers," she thought amusingly. Her eyes soon came across a stately red pavilion in the middle of the pathway.

Laughter, drifted by the wind, met Sakura's ears, and she smiled hearing the voices of several girls. As she got closer she observed four girls in their twenties, and a dignified older woman drinking tea. She stopped a short distance from the entrance and bowed lowly before them.

"I am sorry for interrupting your tea," Sakura explained, "but I think I'm lost." Looking up, she was met with silence and was about to turn around when cries burst out of the girls' mouths.

"So cute!"

"Oh look at her tiny feet!"

"Adorable!"

"She is so beautiful!"

Bewildered, Sakura was led into the pavilion and given a cup of tea by a servant. Taking a sip, she gasped in wonder. It seemed to be a very expensive blend of jasmine tea. In fact, everything from the girls' dresses to the tea set was richly adorned. Fearing her awkwardness with such fine things was blatant Sakura blushed fiercely. This was met with further gushing from the girls.

A regal hand quickly bid the girls to calm down, and Sakura's ears met with a smooth, quiet voice. "Who are you, my child?"

Closing her eyes, she remembered a distant memory. It had been so long since she had been called that, especially from a woman. The last one that did was her mother, many years ago. She looked up from her daydream and met the eyes of the distinguished woman.

"My name is Sakura," she replied. "Thank you for your hospitality. This is a lovely garden." The woman smiled at her and thanked her, saying that her son was the one who personally planted most of the flowers.

Sakura thought for a moment. The woman had vivid amber eyes, just like…

"Are you Li Syaoran's mother?" she asked in amazement.

"Yes. I am Li Yelan, and these are his four sisters." She motioned to the four giggling girls.

Sakura laughed and murmured, "Now I know how Li feels like."

With an arched eyebrow, Yelan glanced over at the mysterious girl. "You know my son?" she asked.

It was not often that a mysterious girl appeared out of nowhere to have tea with them. It was even rarer that she knew her son. Syaoran, despite his good personality and handsome looks shunned the attention of many of the women whom he met with. He declared them insipid and money-hungry, only desiring power over all. Yelan sighed quietly. He wanted love overall in a marriage, but with the year drawing to a close, he must make a decision soon. She turned her attention back to the silent girl.

"Yes," Sakura replied wistfully, waiting until Li's mother emerged from her thoughts. She understood how difficult it was trying to raise children, especially by themself. She knew that her father had done his best with her and Touya.

Glancing out toward the peonies she added dreamily, "He is the bravest and most courageous warrior I have ever seen. He brings great honor to your name." Yelan shared a quick glance with her daughters. How did she know him enough to speak so well of him?

The group spent a few minutes chatting, mostly about humorous stories about Syaoran's youth. Sakura was enjoying herself greatly when she suddenly sat up with a jerk. She stood up, and bowed apologetically, "I'm sorry, but I feel like I have to go now. Thank you again." She made her way down the path and waved back to the girls, who were enthusiastically waving at her from the pavilion. Yelan observed the girl with great curiosity as she disappeared from the line of vision...

Yelan sat up in bed with a start. Bewildered she saw that it was still dark outside. Furiously rubbing her eyes, she tried to sort out the baffling dream she had. Who was this girl who spoke so fondly of her son? Lighting a candle, she walked out into the hallway to fetch a glass of water, when she was met with four auburn haired girls who were also awake.

"Did you have a dream about a girl too?" One of the girls asked. Nodding dumbly, Yelan and her daughters did not sleep a wink for the rest of the night.

* * *

Sakura awoke with a gasp, and tried to find her surroundings. It was dark, and as her eyes adjusted to it, she saw that she was in her and Syaoran's tent. She had forgotten that her things were still there, due to the surprise battle. She tried to sit up, but was met with a sharp, jabbing pain down her left arm. Looking around, she saw Li propped up against the tent wall dead asleep. 

He had been keeping watch over her ever since he brought her in, and had finally overcome in exhaustion. He had refused to leave her side, except for the few minutes it took for the doctors to forcibly remove him to tend to his own bruised head. Many of the wounded soldiers observed his unwavering commitment to his friend, and dared not tease him for it. War and death were known to be the catalysts for such close friendships.

All of the soldiers and even men of ranking had grown to admire the ill Commander. Despite his secretive way of acting and strange personality quirks, he had a heart of gold. Kinimoto would offer a cup of warm tea or a blanket for those on the last night watch, the one just before the sun rose, and even spent time talking to the soldiers about their families or problems. He'd give water to the wounded and even comforted the dying.

Now fortune had turned her wheel, and the soldiers feared that he was the one that was now dying, and all sent a silent prayer to the Gods begging them to spare his life. Luckily the doctors were skilled, the poultices had not lost their potency, and Kinimoto had not given up the will to live. He pulled through the night, and all cheered when he woke up the next morning.

Sakura glanced over at her bandaged arm. She was still wearing the shirt which she had battled in. Closing her eyes she thanked Li silently for keeping his promise. She had feared what would have happened if they had discovered her true identity. She tried sitting up again, when she felt strong arms gently push her back down.

"What are you doing?" Li asked her sternly. "You were seriously poisoned and you've been asleep for about half a day now." Staring at him, she could only blink owlishly at him, still in shock she could sleep for that long.

Li's eyes flicked over to her wound, seeing that it was still bandaged firmly.

He paused and murmured softly, "You know that was an idiotic move you pulled out there."

Sakura lowered her eyes in embarrassment, remembering the battle. It was true. She could have been killed by the rebel leader because of her reckless anger.

"I couldn't help it," she whispered in response. "I thought...I thought something had happened to you."

She left the notion that she thought that he had died hanging in the air. It was unspoken, and to even speak of it unsettled her.

Suddenly her face made contact with a warm chest. Li had reached over, and very carefully pulled her gently towards him in a hug. Closing her eyes against his warmth, she burrowed her face into him, listening to his steadily beating heart. This sudden, affectionate move silenced the two of them, and they remained in this position for a long moment.

Finally pulling away, Li cleared his throat and poured her some herbal medicine the doctors had given to flush out the poisons, and forced her to drink every last bitter drop of it. She made a face and stuck her tongue out at him. He stuck out his tongue too and laughing took the empty cup and reported the patient's condition to the doctor. Their brief loving moment was broken, and most likely in Sakura's opinion, never to happen again.

A month passed in recuperation, the rest of the rebels were rounded up, and their leaders were taken into custody. The company was dismissed in a formal ceremony, complete with medals of honor for her and Syaoran's valor in battle. In a whirlwind of activity, Sakura soon found herself back on the crossroads outside her hometown alongside with Syaoran and, of course, Kero.

Lightly she descended from Kero's back. She had gotten the full movement of her left arm back and was glad that she was not handicapped by the sword wound. This was the moment she had been dreading: saying goodbye to Syaoran. She had taken to calling him by his first name in her head, but truthfully knew that they would never have this kind of closeness outside of battle.

She saw Syaoran shake her hand in a strong warrior's handshake.

He whispered, "I'll miss you."

She stared into his eyes, lost, drowning in his amber pools, and trying to discern what the strange emotion that was reflected in them was. Time seemed to freeze and surreally she saw him lean forward, ever so slowly, and brush a light kiss against her lips. Before she could even respond to him, Syaoran pulled away from her, leapt on his horse and was gone, leaving behind only a cloud of dust.

Sakura turned back and was about to mount Kero when she let out a sob. Sinking to the ground, she pressed her fingertips to where Syaoran's lips had touched hers, and cried. Kero could only nuzzle her shoulder with affection for his kind master.

Tumultuous thoughts raced through her mind. What was that? Why had he done such a thing? Did he know she was a woman? Did she let something slip in all the time that she was around him? Could he…could he have some feeling for her too?

After she had regained her composure she returned home. She was met with great happiness from her father, and her brother greeted her lovingly as soon as he was sent for from Yukito's house.

Feigning being tired from her long journey, Sakura went up to her room, changed into a light dress, which felt like a foreign object after wearing trousers for so long, and slept. She refused to even think about Syaoran but found that her dreams were full of him.

* * *

_Another chapter done, two more to go. _

_Please Review,  
Grignard _


	9. Chapter 9: An Unexpected Surprise

_Second to last chapter here. _

_Thanks lightbird, Broadway Belle, youkaigirl64, CelestialMoussy, sunflower-power24, .Aurorablu., Cherryblossom93, jeweljade, DKWolves, sakura-kinomoto-li-syaoron, BabyPenguin, AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4va, windlight, star saphire, Kuro-Ippikiookami21, Kurai-Mizuki, Alchemy-chan, Frosted Blossom Z, Kokari, Lynne102, and cherrysango._

_To answer your questions, no Syaoran is not gay, and heaven forbid that to happen. Hopefully this chapter will answer all of your questions, and it will wrap up in the Epilogue. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Chapter IX: An Unexpected Surprise_

Sakura found out a week after her return that her worries about the aftermath of replacing her brother were irrelevant. The honor was mainly given to her father for raising such a talented "son," and that he and Touya would never have to serve again.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sakura had done what she had set out to do: save both her father and brother, but then why did her heart ache so?

Her father had sensed her troubles and one morning, he took her outside to their family garden. Facing their lake, he begged his daughter to confide in him. She did, telling him of all her moral dilemmas and the wrongs that she had seen during battle. She told him everything but the one thing that was troubling her: a certain amber-eyed warrior.

Fujitaka had guessed that she was not telling her everything, but told her what he had faced when he served in battle, and the problems and after effects he encountered. Seeing his situation and knowing that he recovered enough to live his life without forgetting the lessons learned in battle made Sakura feel relieved. She could still live with herself despite her actions, the nightmares, and images from battle. It was possible to continue on without forgetting.

Hearing Touya calling that someone was at the gate, Fujitaka urged her to come to him anytime she wished to talk. Sakura felt reassured that her father had left her, but saddened that she had hid Syaoran from him. It was times like these that she wished her mother was still around to confide in. She was left to her own thoughts as her father left her.

"What was Syaoran doing now?" she thought to herself. Was he betrothed to a beautiful girl from his hometown? Someone that could pour tea and rule his household? Was he brooding just as she was?

She secretly hoped for the latter, but knew that the former was more likely. Sighing she gazed upon the serene lake waters, hoping that they would hold the answer for her troubled heart.

Touya was in the house when he heard a knock at the front door. Answering, he found himself addressing a very well dressed Lieutenant.

"Is Kinomoto Touya in?" the Lieutenant asked briskly.

Touya froze. Of course, he knew that _he _was Touya, but obviously this man didn't. Putting two and two together, Touya assumed that this was someone from the war, and that it meant that the officer was looking for Sakura. Calling his father he quickly explained the situation in the back room.

Fujitaka greeted the Lieutenant warily but suddenly clapped him on the back. It seems that the two were stationed in the same regiment when they first were called to battle many years ago. Greeting him fondly, Fujitaka asked what his old friend was here for.

Laughing the Lieutenant replied that he wished to propose marriage between his daughter to the brave soldier who had served in the war. He feared that she was a couple of years too old for the boy and had hoped that it would cause no problems. He was willing to pay a large dowry price for her. Fujitaka waved his hands dismissing anything about money or dowries. He did, however, ask his friend to forgive him for deceiving him.

The Lieutenant could only look on in confusion as Fujitaka called out, "Sakura!" Now why would he call out a girl's name when the Lieutenant only wanted to address Touya? And why did the strong, perfectly fit man, who answered the door, call Fujitaka "Father?" The stranger looked much older than Touya, still had a familial resemblance, and seemed just as able bodied to serve in the war. Imperial law stated that the eldest must serve in war, so why did Touya serve when he seemed to be the younger?

Sakura straightened her dress out as she ran to find her father. "Yes, Father?" she answered him but paled as she met the bewildered eyes of her commanding officer.

"You probably have already met my _daughter_, Kinimoto Sakura," Fujitaka introduced slowly. He quickly explained the situation to the Lieutenant, saying that Sakura had rightfully challenged her brother to take his place, subtly adding in that the real Touya would have just as willingly served if not for Sakura's persistence.

Blinking several times, the Lieutenant could only stare in wonder at the emerald- eyed girl staring steadily at the ground. _A woman?_ One of the best fighters he had ever seen in his life was a woman?

Grinning broadly, he laughed and continued laughing until he doubled over. Slapping Fujitaka on the shoulder he said that only he would have dared to pull this off. He bowed low to Sakura, congratulating her on fooling them and how her sword play was even superior to his. He always hoped that his daughter would have the mindset to act just like her.

Blushing Sakura could only bow in return.

"However," he continued on. "I don't see why an arrangement between my daughter and the real Kinomoto Touya could not still be arranged."

Sakura smiled. She knew that no one would know of her endeavors, and by marrying the real Touya, the Lieutenant could retain the title of having the great warrior Kinomoto as their son-in-law.

The Lieutenant continued to address her.

"I think," he paused, suddenly unsure of his actions, "that there is someone who might be very interested in you, Sakura."

From out of the shadows of the doorway, stepped a very bewildered Li Syaoran.

_I could stop here but I won't be that cruel._

Sakura could only stand there, frozen in shock. She had never expected in her entire life to see those amber eyes again, and now they were staring at her with such shock and also, she feared, with anger.

Fujitaka cleared his throat subtly inviting the Lieutenant to meet with him and Touya in the other room to discuss the future plans. Touya was about to let out a loud protest about leaving his sister alone with a _gaki_, when he was pulled forcibly out of the room by his father.

Remembering her place as a woman and not as a soldier anymore, Sakura invited him in, led him to the garden and poured him a cup of tea.

She could feel Syaoran's eyes constantly staring at her, scrutinizing her every movement. Nervously, she managed to give him his teacup without spilling a drop.

Staring amusedly at her, Syaoran accepted the hot green tea and could only comment, "You pour the tea _much_ better than Yukina."

Sakura could only laugh, remembering an instance of Yukina's over enthusiasm to show off her skills to Syaoran. Her adeptness had only succeeded in clumsily spilling a cup of scalding hot tea into Syaoran's lap, and then was all too happy to help him clean it off.

Syaoran sighed. Her laughter had brought back his friend, the one who had fought alongside him in the war. He feared her when he first saw her in the doorway. She was meek and timid Sakura, not his friend Touya. He stared at her, amazed that someone who looked as delicate as Sakura could transform into a hardened warrior.

Her eyes met his. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She gracefully sat down beside him on the bench overlooking the lake.

"I know. You did it to save your father. I heard," Syaoran replied. He laughed suddenly and exclaimed, "You do not know how much this news really means to me right now."

Awed, Sakura listened to him as he explained his ordeal. He had fully intended to say his goodbyes to her on the side of the road, but before he knew it, he was kissing her. Embarrassed, he had leaped onto his horse and rode away as fast as he could and had spent the next couple of days recuperating in his garden.

He found solace in his cousin Li Shang, also returning from the northern wars singing the praises of a girl _pretend that Mulan was never honored in front of all of China, because you know that would never happen in real life _. Seeing his cousin so in love, Syaoran wistfully thought about his feelings for a certain friend. He knew he didn't love men, he certainly admired women, but it's just that he cared deeply for the lithe warrior that had served alongside him.

It wasn't until he was approached by his mother that he made a decision. She had come to him with some tea, when he was at his most melancholy state, explaining that both she and his four sisters had the same dream about a few months ago. He sipped at his tea and stared at her incredulously, believing her to be exaggerating.

5 women having the same dream? He interjected saying that it must have been the hormones due to their time of the month. Well this, of course, ended up with a slap upside the head for not believing her.

She continued in her tale, saying that she dreamed that she and the girls were having their traditional afternoon tea, when they were approached by a very beautiful girl. They had spent a delightful time chatting with her and the entire family adored her, when she suddenly disappeared from them.

Syaoran nodded wondering where this story was going, when Yelan mentioned that she had such a strange eye coloring: a most expressive emerald hue, which shimmered with the most emotion whenever Syaoran was mentioned.

Syaoran promptly choked on his tea and after a few whacks on the back, he sputtered out for her to explain what the girl looked like. She carefully explained the girl to him again and Syaoran spent the rest of the night pacing in his room.

Yelan, of course, had no idea why the dream had such an affect on her only son. His dismal mood had bothered her, but his father had acted the same when he returned from war. Syaoran, like his father, had not spoken to her about his actions in war, but she felt he needed to speak to someone, anyone who would understand. Maybe this mysterious girl was the key to this.

Meanwhile, after Sakura heard of the dream, she stared at him in amazement. She said that when she was unconscious from the poisoning she had dreamed of meeting his family.

He smiled gently at her, and explained that it was from that dream he believed that he should marry the Kinomoto sister that "Touya" had always spoke of and just love his best friend from afar, as a brother-in-law.

Sakura, ignoring propriety, closed the distance between them and entwined her fingers with his.

"That must have been a very hard decision to make," she whispered. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you who I really was. I feared how you would react." She turned away fearing to meet his eyes.

Syaoran reached out a hand and turned her head gently back to face him. He rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb, and Sakura could only see tenderness in his eyes.

"It's okay now," he murmured tenderly.

He suddenly flushed with embarrassment.

"I…" He paused again. "To tell you the truth, I didn't know what would I have done if I found you to be a woman before the battle ended. I…may not have done what was best for you." He left the thought hanging in the air as he stared at their clasped hands.

Sakura smiled gently. She could care less about the past.

"We found each other, that's what counts and…" she paused choosing her words carefully. "I believe it would have been okay, but what's done is done. I knew the consequences, and… I would have wanted you the most of all to find out my true identity."

Sighing with relief after his confession, and overcome with joy that she had not rejected his presence in anger, Syaoran pulled a box from behind him. Inside an ornate box rested two mother-of-pearl combs. Sakura could only gasp at their beauty.

Clearing his throat nervously, Syaoran explained that they were a wedding dowry originally meant for his comrade's sister, who obviously turned out to be Sakura. He clutched her hand tightly, "Will you join me and be my wife, Kinomoto Sakura?"

Sakura could only stare at the combs. She looked up and met his eyes. "You don't mind a wife who can swordfight or who will argue with you? Even undermine you?"

Grinning, he learned forward and whispered in her ear, "I'd love it."

She returned his grin and wrapped her arms around him. With tear filled eyes, she whispered an ecstatic, "I do," and was suddenly whisked off her feet and twirled in the air by a very happy Li Syaoran. He promptly gave her a very firm kiss on the mouth, which she returned with equal passion.

They would have continued exploring their newfound love but both received hearty congratulations by the Lieutenant and a glare by Touya. Fujitaka wished them both happiness with an old saying: "May the marriage knot last a thousand years." _Odd translation, I probably remembered it wrong from the book_

The week before the wedding, Syaoran escorted Sakura and her family to the Li household. When Sakura entered the Li estate, in her first meeting as a future daughter-in-law, she was greeted joyously by all four of the Li sisters, and nearly lost her head from them glomping her. She turned to the Li matriarch who was smiling at her son's happiness.

"I greet you with great joy, mother-in-law," she replied formally.

She gasped as she was caught in a swift hug by Yelan, with Syaoran gawking at such an unorthodox action by his proper mother, and was immediately welcomed. He had given her a tour of his garden, which was exactly what she had remembered in her dream, with the exception of his kisses along with tea.

Soon both were married in a small ceremony carried out by a local magistrate.

After the wedding, when the traditional bride and groom present of money contained in red envelopes by each invited family had been formally given, the families relaxed after an eventful day.

Sitting at the bride and groom's table, Sakura recalled on how lucky she was. After receiving the news that Touya had been called off to battle, she never would have dreamed that she would be sitting here nearly a year later.

To survive the war, win honor for her family, and find Syaoran? It all seemed to be too much. She made sure to be in the temple to thank the gods first thing in the morning. A large hand engulfed her smaller one. Seeing his wife lost in thought, Syaoran gently rubbed the back of her hand with his under the table. Sakura smirked as Syaoran led her away after he whispered, "They'll never miss us."

Touya was currently talking to his wife, the lieutenant's daughter, and was exchanging news with Yukito and his future wife, a local girl from the village. Fujitaka was currently very red faced from the rich wine, and exchanging humorous stories with the lieutenant. Yelan was with her daughters offering more refreshment to Shang and his new wife Mulan, laughing with amusement also. None saw Syaoran and Sakura slip out of the main banquet hall into his room on the east wing of the Li house.

The two had entered his room quietly. The room was lit with soft candle light and covered in green and pink, their favorite colors. As the two sat on his bed, Syaoran looked at his wife.

His wife… He grinned stupidly for a moment. Ever since he had become of age for marriage, women had been throwing themselves at him. Sure they were beautiful, and most very well to do, but they had all similar to Yukina: no personality and spirit. Sakura embodied all that he had cherished in life. Her passion, kind heart, and witty mind made his soul seem to fly with every moment around her.

When he had first encountered the shy soldier, he had dismissed him quickly as one who would fall first and early in battle. She had proved him wrong though, and even won a major campaign, and all under a guise most foreign to her.

Syaoran was sure if the roles were reversed, if he was a woman pretending to be a man… well, things would definitely not have turned out for the best. He felt a gentle squeeze against his arm. Oh yeah, he was trying to pull Sakura away from her thoughts when he became lost in his.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked him coyly.

He smiled at her. "Oh, just what I'm going to do with my many mistresses now that I have a ball-and-chain."

She slugged him across the shoulder for his comment. Syaoran winced, suddenly remembering that Sakura _did_ possess army training in self-defense.

"Ball and chain!" she muttered while laughing. "I'll show you…" and pressed several kisses against his lips. She gasped as Syaoran scooped her up in his arms and laid her gently onto the silk-covered bed.

Feeling a sudden urgency, she breathed out, "Syaoran…" in a low, sultry voice and the two lost themselves in their passion for the rest of the night.

_

* * *

_

_Don't leave without a review! There will be an epilogue, too._

_Grignard_


	10. Chapter 10: An Exultant Epilogue

_Hey everyone, I just wanted to give you guys the epilogue before my examinations start. It's been a great pleasure writing for y'all, and your reviews have always carried on. Of course, a big thank you to those that reviewed for multiple chapters._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter X: An Exultant Epilogue_

20 years later:

Sakura paced nervously across the oriental rug of their home. Her baby, Li Ling, was all grown up and had taken a job in the Central division of the Imperial Mandarins. Mandarins were officials of a town or village, and only the best and brightest students of the top schools were ordained to be one by the Emperor. She was so proud when Ling was the top of his class of the most difficult school in the area.

The reason why she was pacing, though, was because he wished to marry a girl whom he had met in town.

The girl was a teacher who taught at the local school, and took care of the orphanage in town. Sakura thought that she seemed very nice from Ling's letters, but this was someone who was taking her baby away!

She turned and paced in another direction when she felt strong arms lifting her off her feet. Turning her head, she met the bemused eyes of her husband, Li Syaoran.

"You're going to wear a hole in the rug if you keep on walking," he murmured quietly in her ear. Sakura sighed and rested her head against his chest. How was it that after twenty years of marriage his voice could still make her have butterflies in her stomach?

"I'm just nervous," she replied to him. "Would Ling be happy with his future wife?"

Li nodded. "He seemed enthusiastic in his letters," he tried to reason with her.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Sakura asked him with wild eyes. She had heard horror stories of wives and mother-in-laws battling it out over the treatment of their respective husband/son. She would hate to see that happen to her and Ling.

"You know, she's probably more terrified of you, than you are of her," he instructed his wife with common sense.

"I just hope she likes me," Sakura whimpered into his chest. Syaoran rolled his eyes. The woman that could lead an army against a blood-thirsty rebel leader was afraid of meeting her son's future bride! He carefully captured her lips with his which promptly made her forget what she was thinking. He slipped his tongue against her when…

"Aww…Mama! Baba! How come every time I see you, you guys are either kissing or doing something a son shouldn't be seeing?" an exasperated voice met both their ears.

Sakura laughed and pulled away from her husband's arms and affectionately hugged her son.

Li Ling smiled broadly and obediently kissed his mother on the cheek, and walked over to give his father a handshake.

Ling saw his parents still in love with each other after all this time. He had hoped that he would have the same happiness with his future bride. Well, if his parents approved of her, of course. Clearing his throat, he gestured her in and introduced her as "Rin Nadeshiko."

Gasping Sakura looked at Syaoran. "Nadeshiko?" she mouthed at him. He could only shrug at her. What met both their eyes was a dark haired beauty with bright emerald eyes. Sakura eyes immediately flew to the necklace which she wore: a familiar jade pendant.

Nadeshiko was completely terrified of meeting Ling's parents. She had hoped that they would accept her despite her being an orphan and not knowing what her background was. As she walked through the door of an awesome and stately mansion, she could not help but feel very insignificant. Her fears were banished though as her eyes recognized the man and woman in the room.

"Mama! Baba!" she screamed excitedly. She swiftly was caught up in a hug by a very tearful Sakura and Syaoran gave her a hug too.

Ling could only stare in wonder. "Uhh… I didn't want you to be that friendly, Nadeshiko," he confessed weakly.

Laughing Sakura admonished her son. "Nadeshiko was the child that your father found when he was in the war."

Ling froze. "She's not my sister or anything is she?" he asked in horror.

"No!" Sakura said rolling her eyes at his lack of common sense. By the gods… he could be the most intelligent boy at analyzing a complex battle situation but put him at home…

Ling breathed a sigh of relief.

A soft voice interrupted their dialogue.

"His father? You found me too, Mama," Nadeshiko said perplexedly.

Both Syaoran and Sakura paused. Ling could only stare at Nadeshiko in confusion.

"What are you talking about honey? Why would my mother be in the war?"

Nadeshiko looked at Sakura. "You mean you never told him?"

Sakura smiled weakly, "We were looking for the right time. I guess now is as good as any."

They all sat down in the familiar red pavilion, drinking tea, and both Sakura and Syaoran narrated the whole tale to their son: how she replaced Touya, how they both met, and finally how they defeated the rebel leader. Ling listened with great attentiveness and leaned back as they finished their story.

"…and then you brought Nadeshiko back into our lives, son," Syaoran finished.

Ling smiled lightly. "Her eyes first reminded me of Mother's," he admitted.

"And they're just like my Mother's," Sakura added. "Oh and you are most gladly welcomed into our family, Nadeshiko." Nadeshiko could only blush in reply because she was struck dumb with happiness.

Ling sat up suddenly. "That why Uncle Touya never wanted to spar with me after I beat him my first time!" he had realized. Syaoran snorted with amusement earning him a punch from his wife on the shoulder. Ling grinned suddenly.

"So Mother, you have been keeping this secret from me, for the past twenty years. Don't you think you owe me a favor?" he cajoled.

Glaring at her son, Sakura carefully admitted a yes to his statement.

Standing up he demanded, "I want to see you and Father spar with swords right now."

Amused Sakura looked at her husband. Communicating without words (a feat which Ling had always thought to be telepathy) they both agreed to a match. As they both went to retrieve their swords, Sakura slapped her son behind the head.

"Ouch! What was that for, Mother?" he exclaimed.

"That's for making deals against your Mother," she threatened him.

Laughing Nadeshiko kissed the back of his head gently. "It's okay," she whispered to him. "I want to see them spar too," she confessed. Grinning they both picked a front row seat of the action and watched the Li Master and Mistress battle.

The fight was similar to their first one many years ago: a series of imperceptible slashes, parries, and attacks nearly imperceptible to the untrained eye. Sakura was a little encumbered by her dress, but managed to meet Syaoran's stroke every time. They struck at vulnerable spots: abdomen, rib, shoulder… and blocked fatal attacks. The fight of course ended in a draw this time with Syaoran's blade aimed at Sakura's ribcage, and her sword point directed above the back of his neck.

Grinning they both stared at each other and dropped their swords to meet in a passionate kiss. Groaning, Ling pulled Nadeshiko away to another secluded part of the garden, and kissed her too. Sighing he pulled away and hugged her to him. "Would you be my wife?" he whispered to her.

"Yes," she whispered back and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face against it. Never in her life would she have dreamed of joining with the love of her life and discovering _both_ of her saviors all in the same day.

The End

* * *

_As always please review. Keep an eye out for my next story, based on the Vietnamese version of Thumbelina, called "Little Sakura."_

_Grignard _


End file.
